Big Night with Logan
by NothingEvenMattersxx
Summary: logan is taking you somewhere but you have no idea where.


**Big Night with Logan. I do not own Logan Henderson, or Usher's song Little Freak**

"Logan where are you taking me?" you ask while Logan has his hands over your eyes.

"It's a surprise, so if I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore!" Logan said laughing, walking closer to the destination. You always loved Logan's surprises. He always got it right. I was sure it was going to be beautiful, perfect, and amazing as always.

He took his hands off my face, "Keep your eyes closed now and hold my hand." Logan demanded. Of course, I did what he said. I really wanted to peek but I knew how much Logan was looking forward to this date, he's only been planning it for about two weeks, and this time he didn't get any help from the boys. But I know he is romantic, so I just know this date is going to be remembered forever.

"Okay, open your eyes!" He said excitingly. You opened up your eyes. You are stunned. Nothing is coming out of your mouth because of how surprised you were that this was the plans for tonight.

"Logan! This is..this is unbelievable!" You practically yell. In front of you is the scenery of the beach with a red blanket on the ground, vanilla scented candles, twinkling lights, and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries (your favorite).

Logan smiles sweetly, "Do you like it? Because I spent weeks planning it, and I just wanted to do something simple but, sweet I guess. And I know how much you like strawberries and I know you like vanilla scented candl-" You put your finger over his mouth, interrupting him.

"Shh, it's perfect." You say, smiling, which makes him smile. And it's true, it was. Usually your guys' dates consist of hot air balloons, private concerts, Logan serenading you, dinner to the most expensive restaurant in the city, or just riding around in LA finding something to do, and finding out more things about each other. But this time, it was different. It was simple, which made it perfect. He was perfect. He leads you to the blanket and sits down and motions you to come sit on his lap. You look at him for a moment before you do, just admiring him, and how cute he was in his black skinny jeans, white under shirt, black jacket, and skinny tie. You finally go sit on his lap and cuddle in his arms.

"(Y/N), You look beautiful tonight." Logan said. When you hoped that when he said it, he wasn't lying. You spent nearly two hours picking it out. You finally decided with black skinnies, and a white long sleeved shirt with the back cut out and black booties. Casual, yet not too casual.

you blush. "Thank you Logan, you don't look quite bad yourself" you say, winking. He laughs.

"Well, not even kidding, you look much _much_ better." he said, while his eyes trail up and down your body, and his fingers are tracing your bare back. You blush, Logan always knew how to make you feel special.

He then grabs your hand and you take a walk on the beach, cheesy but, adorable of him.

"So, my lady, tonight would you rather spend the night here, or go to a hotel and rent a room together?" Logan asked.

"Hmm, anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you." You said, giggling.

"Well, as much as I love the beach, I have problems spending the night on the beach..birds in the morning just, uh, freak me out.." Logan said seriously.

"Oh!" you try to say without laughing.

"I'm serious! They always like attack me!" he laughed. "So I guess this means that we'll go to a hotel, are you okay with that?" he asked.

"Yep!" you said smiling. Truth was, as much as beautiful as this night was, I secretly wanted to stay at the hotel this whole time. You two started walking towards his car, and when you get to his car, he races to your door to open it for you.

"Thank you, Logan." I said, scooting onto the seat. When Logan got to the drivers seat, he put in the mix CD that I made him, awhile back. He changes it to track 6. Then 'Little Freak' by Usher started playing. You laughed.

"Logan!" you laughed again. "I know that this is your favorite song to make-out to..hahaha, but you're driving! Do you expect us to like, make-out right now?" You said smiling and giggling.

"Haha, babygirl we can make-out anywhere, doesn't matter what I'm doing." He said while laughing.

"But..I thought we were going to the hotel!" I said, smiling.

"Baby, there's not a hotel within miles." he said.

"So..what are we doing then?" I asked.

"Well, since we aren't sleeping at the beach, we're going to sleep in here, and going to have a pajama party!" Logan said, laughing, while pointing to the backseat. The seats were down and it was covered in blankets and pillows. How did I not notice that before?

"But Logan, I didn't bring pajamas!" I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"I know." He told me while winking. "But it's okay, because I packed an extra pajama shirt of mine..if you want it..." He said, smiling.

"I think I'll take it!" I said laughing, grabbing the t-shirt. "Okay, can you go outside the car while I get dressed, pretty please?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, while opening his door and going outside. Thank god that the windows were blackened out. I then took off my high-heel boots, slipped out of black skinny jeans, and took off my shirt. I then folded my clothes, and then finally put on Logan's shirt. It was twice my size, but that's okay. It made me look cute.

"Okay! You can come in now!" I said while laying down on the blankets. He came in with gym shorts on, and nothing else on top. And once again, his eyes went up and down my body.

"(Y/N), you have no idea how sexy you look right now." He said, while biting his lip.

I blushed.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Six Pack!" I said laughing. He then crawled into the back with me and put his arms around me.

"I love you (Y/N)." Logan said.

"I love you too, Logan." I told him.

He then, put his hand on my waist and one on my neck and kissed me. I kissed him back and as soon as I know it, his tongue was exploring my mouth. Pretty soon, _my_ tongue was in his mouth. Then he put me down gently, while kissing me still, his hands rubbing my arm, back, and squeezing my thigh. He found his way to my neck, biting slowly, but hard enough to leave a mark. Then a moan escaped from my mouth.

"Shh, it's okay, babygirl." Logan whispered.

We've done this a million times before but this time, it seemed better, more exciting, more.._special_.

He then slowly started taking off his shirt I was wearing, and I was taking off his gym shorts. Then he looked at me smiling.

"No bra? Were you expecting that we'd do this?" Logan said laughing.

"Hey! If I wore a bra, with the shirt I was wearing, it'd look funny!" I said back, giggling. But in case this did happen tonight, I wore my cute red lace underwear.

He started pinching at my chest and licking my breasts. I moaned again.

"Ohhh, Logan! Ohh, tha-" I was trying to say, while biting my lip hard.

He then looked at my underwear, ready to take then off, but noticed a little wet spot on my underwear. He laughed.

"So, this is what I do to you!" he laughed. Soon enough, my underwear were off and I was taking off his boxer briefs. He was hard.

"So this is what _I_ do to _you_!" I said back, laughing. But my laughing got interrupted by his finger going into my cult. I screamed.

"hey, it's okay! Does that feel nice?" he said.

I nodded. He has never gone in this far before, but it felt amazing. Then his finger got out quickly, and as soon as I knew it his cock was inside of me.

"LOGAN!" I yelled. It was hurting, like it always did. But after about a minute, it got better, and felt good.

"Okay..you can move now." I told him.

"Are you sure babygirl?"

I nodded.

He started going up and down and side to side and slipping in and out. Then he was out, all the way.

"Hope you enjoyed this night tonight." He said winking, and drenched in sweat.

"Oh, I did." I said laughing, also drenched in sweat.

"I love you (Y/N)." he said.

"I love you too Logan." I replied.


End file.
